wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Flotsam
Flotsam lub Szymany'Początkowo miejscowość miała nosić taką nazwę. – faktoria w Temerii, u brzegu Pontaru. Niepoprawnie usytuowana na granicy temersko-kedweńsko-aedirnskiejWedług ''Krwi elfów twierdzą graniczną był zamek Hagge.. Najpewniej faktoria była położona w Ellander. Sytuacja Polityczna i Gospodarcza Polityka Piecze nad faktorią sprawuje Bernard Loredo, który wykorzystując tajemniczą śmierć Foltesta stara zbratać się z królem Kaedwen - Henseltem. Uważany jest przez lokalnych nieludzi za rasistę. Karmi ludzi propagandą nienawiści do Scoia'tael. Jego wojsko jest wiecznie rozpite, dlatego tubylcy boją się o swoje życie i ataków ze strony Scoia'tael. Loredo wciąż szuka pretekstu do rozpoczęcia zamieszek i wybicia wszystkich nieludzi w mieście. Gospodarka Mieścina utrzymuje się głównie z handlu rzecznego, który został zawieszony ze względu na wzmożoną aktywność Kejrana, a także zbieractwa, którym trudzą się mieszkańcy przyległej Bindugi. Ważniejsze Miejsca * Rezydencja Loredo * Zamtuz * Dzielnica Nieludzi * Lokalna karczma * Binduga * Flotsamski Port Ważniejsi Mieszkańcy * Bernard Loredo * Cedric * Iorweth (lokalny las) * Ciaran aep Easnillien (więzień na barce) * Chorab * Rozpity Troll (pod mostem nieopodal Flotsam) * Żegota * Dymitr * Aneżka * Ludwig Merse Okolice Flotsam Tereny okalające faktorię skrywają pradawne tajemnice, rozległa puszcza to najlepsze miejsce dla paskudnych stworów, które żerują na ofiarach Wiewiórek, nie wspominając o bandytach, którzy czyhają na wypchaną po brzegi sakwę. Wyjście za mury Flotsam to swoisty wilczy bilet... Obiekty * Ołtarz Wejopatisa czyli ogromna figura z litego materiału przedstawiająca głowę z szeroko otwartymi ustami i wytrzeszczonymi oczyma bożka, gdzie kapłanki, takie jak Aneżka z Bindugi składają ofiary w określonym celu. * Ruiny Elfiej Łaźni to miejsce gdzie znajduje się Róża Pamięci i późniejszy obóz Scoia'tael. Zabójca Królów podczas swego pobytu we Flotsam często tam przesiadywał. * Szpital dla umysłowo chorych, a właściwie jego szczątki. Bytuje tam duch nilfgaardzkiego żołnierza, który chce pomścić wszystkich, którzy w nim spłonęli. * Zniszczony most, którego pilnuje pijany Troll w żałobie po zabitej żonie, bijący każdego kto nie ma dla niego dobrego trunku. * Wodospad skrywa przejście do jaskini, w której znajdziemy niezbędny składnik do uwarzenia mikstury przeciwko truciźnie wydalanej przez Kejrana. * Leże Kejrana * Kryjówka Iorwetha Potwory * Oddalając się od murów Flotsam, natrafić można na kilka oddalonych od siebie gniazd Nekkerów, które dzięki ścisłej współpracy w grupie szybko odsyłają w piach kolejnych nieproszonych gości. Ponadto żyją również w niektórych jaskiniach, które przyjdzie eksplorować Geraltowi. Mieszkańcy bez skutków próbują się ich pozbyć. * Niedaleko Bindugi zamieszkują Endriagi, które zapuszczają się niebezpiecznie blisko murów wioski. Stwory zdążyły się zaaklimatyzować w puszczy na tyle dobrze, by złożyć kilka kokonów z potomstwem, których bacznie strzegą królowe Endriag. * U stóp wodospadu żerują Utopce, zwabione zwłokami temerskich żołnierzy, zaś w łożu Kejrana czyhają na życie niczego nieświadomych ludzi. Geralt, chcąc rozwiązać problem z wielkim stworem, natknął się na zwłoki tubylca z martwą owcą, która była prawdopodobnie wypełniona siarką, na co mógł wskazywać jego komentarz: „Następny Dratewka”. * W jaskini, którą skrywa wodospad zamieszkuje trupojad, pilnujący Cieniokrostu. Eksploduje po przegranym pojedynku. * Ukrytej w głębi lasu kryjówki przywódcy Wiewiórek - Iorwetha - strzeże Krabopająk. Elf był doskonale obeznany w życiu na łonie natury, toteż doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nikt nie zapuściłby się do gniazda tak niebezpiecznego stworzenia. * W dopływie Pontaru żyje wielki Kejran, jak się później okazuje śmiertelnie chory, przez którego zamknięty został flotsamski port. Stanowi zagrożenie dla lokalnej ludności i handlu. Wątek Fabularny Losy Flotsam są ściśle związane z wyborami Geralta. :'''Pomoc Roche'owi ::Iorweth zostaje pojmany przez Roche'a a Loredo urządza fetę na cześć bohaterów. Wszyscy mieszkańcy mieściny opijają zwycięstwo nad Scoia'tael. W trakcie pobytu Geralt dowiaduje się, że Loredo zobowiązał się przyłączyć flotsamskie ziemie do królestwa Kaedwen i pertraktował w tym celu z samym Henseltem. Plan Loredo ostatecznie zostaje zniweczony przez Niebieskie Pasy, a on sam ginie z rąk Białego Wilka. Na jego miejsce zostaje powołany nowy przedstawiciel Temerii, dzięki któremu faktoria odżywa. :Pomoc Iorwethowi ::We Flotsam wybucha pogrom nieludzi. Biały Wilk stara się uratować tych, którzy zostali przy życiu. W obronie pary elfów i krasnoludów staje w szrankach z najemnikami Loredo, który zdążył uwięzić kilka elfek w podpalonej wieży. Honorowy Geralt widząc tę scenę, rzucił się na ratunek niewiastom i chwilę potem odpłynął z Wiewiórkami Pontarem w stronę Górnego Aedirn na pomoc nieludziom stacjonującym w Vergen. Ciekawostki * Zarówno w polskojęzycznej, jak i anglojęzycznej wersji gry miasto to nosi nazwę Flotsam, pierwotnie mieścina miała nosić nazwę Szymany. * Na południowo-wschodnim brzegu oddzielonym od terenów Flotsam zerwanym mostem znajduje się bimbrownia zarządzana przez Dymitra, gdzie roi się od bandytów, którzy okazują się być rasistami równymi Loredo * Okolice faktorii roją się od zwłok Temerskich żołnierzy i cywili. * Podczas zadania "Zapach kadzideł" możemy spotkać niedobitki Salamandry produkujące "legalny fisstech". Geralt może oddać im przepis, a po otrzymaniu zapłaty i dowiedzeniu się, kim tak naprawdę są alchemicy, wyciągnąć miecz i wybić wszystkich. W ich kryjówce znajduje się łódź, którą można pływać do Flotsam i z powrotem. * Szwajcarskie miasto Bazylea tak samo jak Flotsam mieści się na granicy trzech państw (Bazylea: Francja, Szwajcaria, Niemcy. Flotsam: Temeria, Kaedwen, Aedirn) Galeria W2 SS Flotsam 3.png W2 SS Flotsam wodospad.png|Okolice Flotsam W2 SS Flotsam.jpg|Wioska Szymany W2 SS Flotsam rezedencja Loredo.jpg|Rezydencja Loredo po zmroku W2 SS Flotsam kuźnia.jpg|Kuźnia w dzielnicy nieludzi W2 SS Flotsam 2.jpg|Alejka w dzielnicy nieludzi W2 SS Flotsam 1.jpg|Alejka w stronę portu W2 SS Flotsam port.jpg|Widok na port W2 SS Pogrom 1.jpg|Pogrom W2 SS Pogrom 2.jpg|Pogrom W2 SS Kejran ogłoszenie.jpg|"Ogłasza się wszem i wobec, że za zabicie kejrana, znienawidzonej bestii rzecznej wyznaczona została sowita nagroda." W2 SS Iorweth List gończy.jpg|"Poszukiwany żywy lub martwy! Elf Iorweth. Przywódca komanda wiewiórek." Przypisy en:Flotsam de:Flotsam fr:Flotsam it:Flotsam pt-br:Flotsam ru:Флотзам uk:Флотзам Kategoria:Miasta Kategoria:Miejsca w grze Wiedźmin 2